moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Elysandria Gale
Lady Elysandria Gale is the Baroness of Valencia Falls, Deputy Lord High Speaker, Secretary of Arts and Propaganda, Foreign Affairs Ambassador of Lordaeron, and Secretary to Lord Karstan Stonehill. Appearance The first thing you may notice about the young woman is her abnormally hued locks - deep burgundy and laying straight, just past her shoulders. It is often tucked behind at least one ear, exposing multiple ear piercings and a small lion tattoo behind her left ear. Her beauty was subtle - her features soft. She appeared innocent and youthful, a grin always playing on her lips. She stands at 5'6, shorter than most. She is a thick and curvaceous woman, not slender by society's standards. She has big, bright green eyes, normally lined in black eyeliner. She has a large scars on each forearm. Personality Elysandria is a very compassionate person, striving to make everyone happy and always putting others before herself. She is naive, but always eager to learn new things and is very gracious of people willing to teach her. She is young, playful, and impulsive at times - especially when making big decisions. Her morals and outlook reside in lawful good. She is always ready to have a good time, often the first to start drinking at a party or the one to tell a joke in an uncomfortable situation. She is a loving and loyal friend and partner. She definitely has a sassy attitude at times, but there is always a kind heart behind it. History Early Years On October 3rd, 606 K.C., Elysandria was born to Sir Eli and Lady Jane Gale of Valencia Falls, Elwynn Forest. She was stolen from the Gale residence shortly after birth by a jealous Kaldorei maid working under her parents who was unable to conceive on her own. Elysandria was taken to a dark part of the forest, far enough from Valencia Falls that she wouldn’t be found and left there when the woman realized she wouldn’t be able to pass as the human baby’s mother. She grew up alone, spending the entirety of her childhood and teenage life hunting and writing with the help of travelers and the Kaldorei woman, who she didn’t realize was, in fact, her kidnapper. The pale-skinned, unnamed Kaldorei woman brought Elysandria food and supplies, keeping her fed and alive during her rough beginnings. Ely received her first crossbow at ten years old, gifted to her by the elf - a maternal figure of sorts for her at this point. She carried it on her back everywhere, learning quickly how to feed and fend for herself. On her fourteenth birthday, the night elf gave her a map from her spot in the woods to Stormwind City and a list of instructions. She was told to use her hunting skills to sell meat and furs to passersby until she had enough gold to survive in the city for some time. This was the last time she would see the woman again, leaving Elysandria even more lonely than before. For the next eight years, she hunts passionately to not only make the necessary coin, but also to distract herself from her incessant longing to be around other people. She felt the absence of her only carer in her chest for years, her heart heavy but hopeful; she persisted. Coming to Stormwind In the Spring of 628 K.C., Elysandria felt confident she was ready to make her way to Stormwind. She took with her the beloved crossbow and the little clothes she had to her name. It took her two full days to arrive at the gates, which were spent lost in thoughts and full of shaking in nervous anticipation. She had high hopes for her future in Stormwind. Upon taking her first steps into the city, she was immediately faced with races she'd never seen before and languages she'd never heard, leading to immediate confusion. She ventured on, spending weeks observing those around her, studying how people interacted with one another during the day and sleeping in the grass below the waterfall in Lion's Rest at night. Her positive and witty attitude worked to her advantage, Elysandria quickly making friends of all kinds. Becoming the Baroness of Valencia Falls On a night like any other, Elysandria stumbled upon a young, red-haired woman at a tavern in Stormwind. The girl looked distressed, and Elysandria felt compelled to sit down with her and get to know her better. The girl, Alison Gale, told her story about her parents passing, and having to run her family lands on her own because the true heir - her older sister, was kidnapped as a baby. It wasn’t long into the telling of Elysandria's history that the two women realized that the heir, her older sister, was Elysandria herself. It was then that Elysandria learned she wasn't abandoned by her parents, but she was stolen from them. She was quick to relieve her younger sister from her duties and take on her rightful role as Baroness of Valencia Falls. Occupation Elysandria has always been fascinated with the stars and planets, finding solace in them during her many nights alone in the forest. Upon arriving in Stormwind, she discovered a mage-owned shop that sold books of all kinds. She collected all she could find on astrology and astronomy and dove into the celestial world, studying endlessly and falling in love with the sky. Present day, using her knowledge of astrology as well as her political views from her experience within the House of Nobles, she writes horoscopes and politically bent articles for various outlets in her free-time. In the winter of 628 K.C., Elysandria founded the House of Nobles Newsletter - made for both her fellow nobles and the citizens of Stormwind City. She also oversees both businesses on her lands (the book-binding workshop and the lumber mill) and watches over the villagers who reside in Valencia Falls. Trivia * Elysandria is obsessed with waterfalls. * She keeps bagels in her satchel at all times in case of emergency. * Ely hasn't quite mastered the art of a casual drink - she's sober or smashed. * She loves a good debate and can go back and forth about a topic for hours.Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stormwindian Category:Stormwind Peerage